


Operation Pineapple Hive

by WorldTerrorMan



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, Comedy, F/F, Pineapples, Pranks, Redemption, Satire, Time Travel, Victoria-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldTerrorMan/pseuds/WorldTerrorMan
Summary: Even after months of trying to be a positive influence, Max finds out Victoria isn't changing.So it's time for a more drastic method.





	Operation Pineapple Hive

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here I am.
> 
> This is probably really bad.
> 
> But you know, whatever. I had fun writing it. And it's lighthearted, everyone needs to let go of angst for a minute in this fandom.

**POV Victoria**  
  
It all started one Friday. I was coming back from a Vortex party, exhausted and drunk. When I got to my room, I found out someone had erased one of my favorite quotes from my slate – and there was a message there instead.  
  
“Stop bullying Kate Marsh. If you don’t, you’ll come to regret it. Soon.”  
  
So of course, I erased it and paid no attention to it – just some idiot being “funny”… I mean, who would take this seriously, right? Right. Well, that was my first mistake.

Everything returned to normal the next day. Talking to Tay, organizing some Vortex stuff, making fun of Max’s clothes...just the usual. Obviously, like… how could one little “threat” - if it could even be called that – mean anything, right?  
  
Well, it continued that way for a couple of days, everything was fine. Looking back at it, I guess it was just trying to see if I wanted to stop being my bitchy self or not. Of course, I didn’t.  
  
On Sunday though, I received an anonymous message on my phone. It said basically the same thing as my slate that one night, except empowered by a couple of sentences. Namely, “You think I can’t make your life hell?” and “Your Mean Girls shtick is boring.”  
  
But, yet again, I completely dismissed what it was trying to tell me and continued on with my day. Well, that was a big mistake.

 

* * *

 

Two days later, after an afternoon of strengthening my position in the school ranks, I went back to my room hoping to chill a little, probably watch Ghost in the Shell again. After I opened my door though, I found a pineapple on my desk. Yep. A freaking pineapple. And there was a note attached.  
  
“Things are in motion now. You cannot stop them. If you try, it will get worse. Good luck. -PQ”  
  
So, naturally, I was like, “What the hell? Why would I fear a pineapple?” Someone brought me a snack and I’m supposed to _hate_ them for that? Some people have a very weird sense of humor over here…  
  
Then I decided I’d give it a try… healthy lifestyle and all. So I took a knife and sliced the pineapple through the middle. Aaand… there was another note.  
  
“Yeah, that would be great if this was a normal pineapple, wouldn’t it? Sorry Vic, no such luck. Oh, btw, take note of the time. It’s gonna be pretty important in your life from now on. -PQ”  
  
Well, alright then. I looked at my alarm clock. 6:02pm. Pretty important. Yeah, right.  
  
The next afternoon, I went to Taylor’s room to talk a bit about the latest drama at Blackwell. Some things about Rachel Amber stealing someone’s girlfriend or something… I can’t exactly remember because I felt above that. Still, it felt nice to hear my friends talk and not having to care about anything. Well, that is, until at 6:02 exactly, my phone chimed in the conversation with its annoying beep. There was a message from an unknown number.  
  
_**Unknown:**_ **Look under the bed.  
**

So I laughed and when Taylor looked at me, confused, I just told her “Some weirdo wants me to look under your bed.” She quirked an eyebrow and replied. “Uhhh...why?”

“Well...it doesn’t say.”

“Okay… well, what could be so important under my bed to look there?” She asked while she was already lowering herself to look. My phone chimed in again.  
  
_**Unknown:**_ **Not Taylor. You.  
  
** “Woah, holy shit! What are you, watching me?”  
  
Taylor looked up and furrowed her brow in confusion. “What are you talking about, V? There’s no one here.” So I just showed her the message. I watched as she read it and her face became angry.  
  
“What the hell? That’s seriously not cool. C’mon, let’s get out of here. Go tell the security or… something.” She said anxiously. But there was something inside me that wanted to look. So I sat on the floor and lowered my head...and saw a pineapple. Of fucking course. Well, I decided it’d be best not to tell Taylor about _that_ and let it be for now. I’d come for it later in the day, when all is clear.  
  
I left the room and caught up with Taylor. “And what do you thing the security will do? Laugh in our faces, you know that!” I angrily remarked. “I mean, the only “proof” we have is a single text message – and even if they believed us, what would they do? If I know Madsen he’d just put more cameras in your room “for your safety!””  
  
She turned around and huffed. “Well what do you want to do? Someone is clearly after you and you want to just let it go? I don’t want my friends being harassed, you know!” While there’s a good point to that and Taylor _was_ really the only real friend I had, and I really didn’t want anyone to know I wasn’t untouchable, so I just decided to go along with it, at least partly. “Well I am sorry but I just don’t want to deal with that… not right now. Maybe if it continues we can do something about it, okay?” She clearly didn’t seem satisfied with the way I wanted things to go, but relented. “Alright… but if anything happens… and I mean, anything, you tell me, okay?”  
  
“Thanks, Tay. You’re the best. I’ll text you if something happens, alright?” I told her, not thinking about how I’d obviously lied right now. “For now, I’m just gonna go to my room, so if you wanna chill, you can come over.” I finished and started walking to my room, watching her retreating form out of the corner of my eye. She decided to go outside, perfect. I could get that pineapple out of there now and not have to worry about it later. Yet when I entered the room and looked under the bed, it was gone.  
  
I only found it when I returned to my room. It was sat on my bed with a sticky note saying “Don’t worry, I did that for you. Btw, there’s no cameras in Taylor’s room. I’m just a good observer. ;) -PQ”

Wow. Whoever that is, this might not have been a vague threat after all.

 

* * *

 

The days continued like that. Every day at 6:02pm I’d find a pineapple, wherever I was. “PQ” changed the number from which they wrote every time, so the culprit was basically impossible to track. From what I’ve gathered, they just took someone’s phone, sent a message, deleted it and put the phone back. I have no idea how they managed it without getting caught but I didn’t exactly need to care about that. Nevertheless, I’ve still managed to keep it secret for a few weeks. I’ve stopped caring about it in a while and just threw the pineapple out every time – it wasn’t such a big deal anyway. Only I realized, after walking off from my friends for a few minutes every time at 6pm, they’ve got to have noticed something was off.

And after a month, they cornered me at six exactly, not letting me go unless I told them what’s up.  
  
And I resisted for a whole two minutes. And, lo and behold, in the b ranches of a nearby tree, two pineapples. Wow. Upping the stakes, are we, PQ? Everyone around me looked the way I was turned and looked up at the tree – but when I blinked, they were gone. _What? How does that even happen?_   
  
“Vic… what is supposed to be there?” “What did you see?” And other voices were picking up around me and I finally realized I was free from their hold. So I ran. All the way too my room, with people calling after me and trying to stop me. I sprinted through the entire hallway and finally got to my room and quickly locked it. I released a sigh of relief and slumped at the door. I rubbed at my temples and looked around my room, seeing those two stupid pineapples. God, who would have thought that something like _that_ could start breaking my life?

Fifteen minutes later, the voices have finally quieted down and I could safely take the pineapples and throw them in the trash somewhere. Just as I walked outside my dorm room though, my eyes focused on my slate again.  
  
“Yeah, it’s not much fun, is it? So I just upped the level today. Also, you might look up your expenses. It would be pretty difficult to explain to your parents you spent $1 000 on pineapples, wouldn’t it? :P -PQ”

That fucker. I released a frustrated scream that I never even thought I’d be capable of and people started opening their doors. And looking. Like I am crazy or something. I mean, yeah, holding two pineapples screaming might be a bit weird but still. I own them. They should be fucking worshipping me. But no, once I do something weird everyone looks at me like I’m a lunatic. Well then. If they think I’m crazy, why not give them some real incentive to think so?  
  
So I take the pineapples and start. “What are you all looking at, huh? Go back inside, there’s nothing to see here!” I shout as I fling a pineapple in the general direction of someone’s head. They try to duck but it still hits them right in the face. I fling the other one to the other side of the hallway, narrowly missing Dana, I think, when the pineapple hits the wall and bounces off of it completely unnaturally. in my direction. Okay, this is weird. Suddenly there’s a yellow thing closing in on my face. I feel it sting as it hits me in the jaw. Everyone is laughing. I run off into my room. The last thing I see before falling onto bed and blacking out is an open document on my laptop, with a warning: “Don’t fuck with my friends.”

 

* * *

 

**POV Max  
  
** She’s going to suffer. What does she think? Hitting Rachel with a pineapple? I think my plan is beginning to backfire, sometimes. Oh well. After the “magically” changed direction of the second projectile (and a little bit of fucking with Vicky’s head), I head over to my wounded friend. I decide to take her to my room and call Chloe. Within 10 minutes, the door is slammed open as Chloe barges in, ready to assist me in taking care of Rachel’s injuries.

“Who did this?” She asks with a furious expression on her face when she sees the magnitude of what happened – Rachel’s left cheek is completely red and it looks like she’s gonna have a bruise all around her left eye. “Don’t worry, I already took care of it.” I reply, showing her our universal time travel gesture (Throwing up my hand but not grasping the time strands, ‘cause what would be the point, right?). I mean, Victoria is already gonna be bruised, and she already lost all her dignity on top of that – there’s no need to risk facing assault charges against Chloe.

Even though Rachel knows about my time travel powers, I’m still going to need to talk to Chloe about this, alone. She’s still the only one that knows about how I’m destabilizing the Queen’s position with fruit, but after today, I think it’s best if I tell Rachel too. So she can defend herself if other attacks come. Or something.

So once we decide that Rachel’s face is fine, we send her off to her room to cool it off (and because it’s Rachel, probably cover it up with some makeup). Well, here we go. “So… why exactly did you let her hit Rachel? I thought you could have prevented that.” She looks at me accusingly. “Yeah, I… kinda panicked. Between making her hurt by throwing the other one back at her and promising more retribution if she hurts another one of my friends, I forgot that I could’ve reversed it in the first place.” I give her an unsure smile and try to gauge her reaction.

“You’re lucky you’re you, Max. I can’t stay mad about you. Just… stop it next time, okay?” Well, at least she’s not mad. “Yeah, I’ll try, next time. So… also… when do you think it’s time to stop the Operation Pineapple Hive? I mean, it looks like we already broke her a bit...” I always try to be at least a bit sympathetic, no matter how terrible the other person is. Except Jefferson. “Is this really a good time to be asking that? I mean, c’mon Max. Rachel got hurt. I’d extend it to… at least 3 more months. What do you think? Sounds reasonable.” I think about it for a while and then decide to accept it. “Alright, 3 more months it is. But after that, I’d like to concentrate on my life more, okay? I don’t need to spend 2 hours every day trying to come up with new ways of torture for Victoria. Also, I wouldn’t want to push her as far as she pushed Kate in the… other… timeline. Deal?” I ask as I extend my hand for a shake.

Chloe contemplates it but then decides to shake my hand. “Fine. But anyway… when are we telling Rachel? She _should_ know.” She looks at me meaningfully while finishing the last sentence. “Yeah, I know. Maybe, like, tomorrow? Once she sleeps out her injury? I wouldn’t want to deal with that now… Also, as you might have figured, I’m a coward and I don’t want her to hate me.” I say the last part quietly, silently hoping Chloe wouldn’t hear it. Yeah, no such luck.

“Max, I’ve gone through that before. Trust me. It might hurt her a bit, but after a while everything will come back to normal. Really.” I hear no hesitation in her voice – and it’s Chloe, so I gotta trust her. “Yeah, I know. Tomorrow, promise.”

“Fine, tomorrow. I should be there though. Maybe so she’ll freak out a little less.”

“Of course, Chloe. I wouldn’t do that without you. Really. Thanks for trusting me.” I accentuate my point by hugging her tight and only after she squeezes me even harder (probably in an attempt to get herself free) do I let go. “So, I think I’m gonna crash here tonight. You gonna let me sleep over, right?” She says before flopping on my bed and creating an amorphous shape with her body.

“Yeah, sure. Wanna watch something? How about Final Fantasy: Spirits Within?” Chloe immediately jumps up and goes to leave the room, while I’m stuck rolling my eyes in the middle of the room.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, me and Chloe leave my room (after a successful sleepover – though I had to change the movie suggestion) with the goal of telling Rachel about my escapades. Neither of us exactly feel like explaining it, so we get stuck for 5 minutes in front of her door trying to convince ourselves by saying it’s the right move, only for Rachel to beat us to it when her door suddenly opens.

She quirks an eyebrow, seeing us just standing there and trying to look confident. She’s already put on makeup, which partially hid the black eye from yesterday (I had no idea pineapples could be so dangerous!) but to everyone who could look at her from up close it must still be obvious she has to be hiding something.

“Oh, hey! What are you two doing here?” She quickly asks us and there is no way to back out now. “Hey Rach. Me and Chloe need to… tell you something.” Rachel looked at us and her expression quickly becomes more excited as she speaks. “Oh, are you two finally together! Congrats!” She jumps with joy while mine (and Chloe’s) face become completely beet red. “N-no! W-we’re not!” I manage to stammer out. “It’s a bit more serious than that. It’s… about yesterday,” I explain. “To be more concrete… the pineapple incident?”

Her expression darkens a bit as she studies our faces some more, for any signs of deception. “What about it?” She asks in a deep voice, lacking her previous excitement. She obviously isn’t happy to talk about something so embarrassing.

We’re both silent for a second before I decide to speak up. “Well… I’d rather talk about it inside? You never know who might be listening in the hallway…” Chloe nods as if to confirm my statement (yeah, thanks for making me do all the hard work, appreciate it) and Rachel seems to mull it around in her head until she finally gives in. “All right, but it better be important,” she says as she turns back around and lets us in the room.

“Okay, let’s get straight to the point. So, as you might have noticed over the past month or so, our good ol’ Vicky is becoming a bit unstable. That led to her throwing pineapples around. Well. There’s no easy way to say it, but… the pineapples are from me. For the last month or so… I’ve kinda placed one wherever she is at 6:02. Every day. It’s actually become almost a hobby of mine at this point, thinking of how to deliver the next one…” I say with a small, unsure smile.

Rachel seemed to think about it for a while. “Wait, so, hold on. Victoria is really weird… because you’re pranking her this entire time? And I got caught up in it by getting a black eye?” She finally says with a neutral expression. I’m starting to become a bit anxious – no matter how bitchy Victoria can seem to me, they’re still kind of sort of friends with Rach. Well, maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to tell her. I think I might just rewind that try away and tell her later. There’s no point if-

I’m woken up from my thoughts when Rachel continues. “Are you telling me that you’ve been slowly breaking her facade for a _month_ and you only tell me now?” She finishes with a grin. The worry starts to fade away when I hear her voice happy again and see her face light up. I can hear Chloe say “You’re such a bitch sometimes, Amber” and I start smiling again. Alright, now that’s over with. Time to give her some deets now that she’s in on it.

“So, tomorrow we decided I’d keep doing it for 3 more months, because she hurt you yesterday. I mean, I was planning to leave it be after one more month, but that just pissed me off a bit. And then there’s Chloe, compared to whose idea my “let’s just keep it at two more months” would be a blessing… so we, after a short debate, decided that 3 more months seem the most appropriate. What do you say?”

“I say that it’s time for a shower. But yeah, you do whatever, 3 months seem good. Unless she just really wants to kill herself soon, or something.” Her reply ends with her telling us out of her room so she can go to the bathroom in peace. I release a sigh of contentment when I don’t have to worry about anything anymore...for like 4 seconds, at least. You know, ‘cause Chloe is already tugging my hand and taking me to her truck so we can get breakfast. Oh well, wouldn’t want to spend my morning without waffles anyway, amIright?

 

* * *

 

**POV Victoria**

I’ve decided to start seeing a therapist. And it just so happened that my first therapy session started at Monday, 5:30 (and lasted 45 minutes). I thought maybe it was a good idea to place it around 6, because a) There’s a slightly lower chance of a pineapple appearing and b) If it still appears, there’s a high probability of the therapist seeing it too and maybe we could talk about it.

So, entering the office that afternoon, I was actually kinda looking forward to it. I wouldn’t admit it to anyone, of course, but maybe, just maybe, my big problem could actually slowly start to dissipate.

Of course, when the therapist gave me a package that was supposed to be delivered at 6:02, all my hopes for Plan a) were shattered. Like, hell. I never even told anyone about my therapy and they still figured it out! There’s gotta be… like… magic involved or something.

But anyway, I still had a backup plan, so when I opened the package and saw the fruits there (of course), and I actually showed it to the therapist (and… they didn’t vanish, this time), I finally became able to talk about it. I told her about how someone is just continuously sending me these abominations and how I can’t do anything to make them go away. I told her how it is basically destroying my reputation and everything I’ve worked extremely hard for, and how I’m basically seen as crazy by now. I also told her that none of my friends were ever able to see these fucking things (and how they seemingly just disappear sometimes) and how they’d never believe me if I’d told them about what’s happening.

She did seem like she believed me though, after seeing first hand that I’ve randomly received an anonymous pineapple package inside her office. One point for me! (Let’s not talk about the 30 points for “the PQ” though.)

So I was finally feeling a bit better after the session. I still had to deal with my money being stolen, though. When I checked my account that Monday, I let out a sigh of relief. Thankfully, PQ greatly exaggerated the money used on their “fun”, so I was completely fine on that front. Except the problem with my pride, but I guess when no one new about it, that was fine too.

I was still trying a lot of things to stop the onslaught of pineapples appearing every day, but I was starting to realize than nothing that I’d do would actually help with this predicament, so after two more weeks, I figured that maybe it was time to try something different.

I figured that maybe I could comply with what they wanted in the first place. I thought that maybe if I started behaving a little better, maybe they would ease up.

Well, after bringing myself to apologize to Kate (which must have come completely out of the blue for her – she still forgave me though, which in turn made me completely surprised) and Rachel (who was still pissed at me, but we ended up having truce), I was hoping that maybe they’d let up. I was actually in my room waiting for my daily package this time.

When my phone chimed up, telling me to turn around (because, you know, pineapples usually appear behind your back while you’re sitting on your bed), and I saw the fruit, I was hoping to see a message – and, checking both pineapples, I found a sticky note on the back of one, telling me “Well done. You’ve started your path to redemption! If you continue like this, I will actually think about stopping early! That’s gotta be good news for you, right? -PQ”

_They really are omnipotent, I guess. How do they know so much about my life? I mean, not that I expect any less anymore, but it still feels a bit stalkerish._

“Stop early, huh? Well, when is early?” I ask the dark, hoping to receive an answer. And it actually comes up in the form of...an open notepad on my phone. Sure, makes so much sense. It says “Maybe like… two or three weeks? I’m not sure, it really depends on how you act now…” Okay. Two weeks. Okay, maybe I can survive two weeks. Another text comes in though. “Oh, and if you bully people again after this, be assured that next time you won’t be let off so easily. Just… thought you should know.”

 

* * *

 

_Five days later_

**POV Max**

“Hey, so I called this “meeting” because of Operation Pineapple Hive. I heard from many sources that Vic is actually becoming kinder, believe it or not. And I kinda already promised her to let it go in two or three weeks if she continues to be good. So I decided I’d tell you that maybe I’ll be able to concentrate on my actual life a bit sooner than I thought. The “lowering the time from 3 months to 2 weeks” might be an important detail that I should’ve maybe discussed with you two first, but I just can’t help myself from being a good person sometimes.”

I’m sitting on my bed next to Chloe, with Rachel lying on her back on my couch. I’ve decided to call up this emergency (not really) committee meeting to tell them about how I’ve come to think about going a little easier on the target of OPH. I wanted them to tell me their thoughts on it though; I wouldn’t go through with this plan without the approval of majority (That is, at least one of them. _Sorry if the other disagrees,_ _it’s two against one_ ).

They both look a little unsure of my decision – and I get where they’re coming from, Victoria used to be a huge bitch probably 70% of the time (Where the 30% include sleep) so the idea to let her go without even finishing what I’ve started is gotta be a bit hard to sell. But I do have confidence that they’ll let me stop when I bring up the arguments of “being able to actually go for a trip on weekends” and such.

Nobody is still talking though, so I have to poke Chloe’s ribs for her to make at least _some_ kind of sound. “What do you think?” _C’mon, Chlo, I need someone to actually speak, the quiet is k-i-l-l-i-n-g me._

She groans a bit as she definitely doesn’t want to talk. But after I put my puppy dog eyes into action, she gives in. “Alright, yeah, fine. Whatever, You can… leave her be.” I release a small sigh of relief. “One condition though.” I look at her, intrigued, and see her beginning to blush a tiny bit. Rachel also looks over and her mouth forms a lazy grin at Chloe’s flustered face. “You can stop torturing our friend Vicky, if… you go out with me, tomorrow.” I look over at her and see her face probably stores 97% of her blood and I am stunned a bit.

I somehow manage to start a “Wait, you mean…?” but my breath stops in my throat, so any attempts to finish that would fail spectacularly, when I see her nod.

“A date. What do you say?” I am still looking at her, my eyes probably wider than they’ve ever been. “I mean, you know, you don’t have to, it’s completely cool. I just thought that maybe there was some part of you that wanted – nevermind. I’m just going to shut up now, so –“ I cut her rambling off with a hug that might look as if I wanted to relieve her of her every single breath and sigh into her ( _woo, I can breathe again!_ ). “Yeah, Chloe, of course I’ll come. What do you have in mind?”

As Chloe starts telling me the details I can feel the happy eyes of Rachel on us and the smile she radiates with the power of like 7 Kate Marshes.

 

* * *

 

**POV Victoria**

This is actually quite nice. From the day I apologized to Kate I’m receiving words of encouragement from PQ with my packages, telling me they’ll fuck off from my life soon if I keep it up. That’s good. I’ve actually became kind of a friend to Kate now, _and_ she actually believed me when I told her about the pineapples. The therapy helps too, although I think I won’t need to go there for much longer. Things are looking up.

The final day (hopefully, I mean, I think I’ve become quite a good person last week, right?) is slowly coming up now. I still read all of the messages being sent to me by this mysterious person. I’d actually almost like to thank them for doing this. Reforming me. I’m much happier than ever before, even if I still have to deal with the packages every day. I still see one whenever I am (like when I came to a restaurant for dinner this one time and I saw a waiter having two of them on a plate and delivering them to a table behind the corner), but they’ve become a lot less obtrusive.

Obviously, nothing is still perfect, but that might change soon.

A couple of days later, I go to my room to find some of my fruity friends again with a sticky note saying “Open them. You won’t be disappointed.”

And so I do. And when I look inside one, there’s cash. Quite a lot of it, actually. So I open the other one and see – a sticky note. Well, guess I couldn’t be _that_ lucky, could I? “The other one has the cash that’s disappeared from your account before. Use it well. Also, don’t be greedy. I knew you thought there would be more money here. So, this is a parting gift I guess. See ya if you fuck up :P – Max, Pineapple Queen”

Oh. I feel conflicted. But she did make me a better person by doing this, didn’t she? _Not to mention that she’d probably completely wreck me with that dark magic of hers or whatever she used to never let me see her doing this._ I sigh and send her a message.

_**Victoria:** _ **Hey Max. I honestly have no idea what to say to you after this. On one hand, I’m pretty fucking pissed that you** **were continuously braking me, enough to even make me go to therapy. On the other hand, I am thankful for how you’ve made me a better person… So how about you do something for me and we’ll be even? I know I’ve been a bitch to you before, but if it isn’t too much… Let me take you for a coffee sometime.**

I smile as I see her typing back almost immediately.

_**Max:** _ **Would you pay for my coffee? ^^**

_**Victoria:** _ **…**

_**Victoria:** _ **Alright. I did just get like 700 dollars so I think I can spare some for your coffee.**

_**Max:** _ **Oh, btw, sorry if you wanted a date,** **but you have extremely terrible timing. I got a girlfriend like 5 days ago, so just friends drinking coffee, alright?**

I blush a little as I form my thoughts. How did she even know that I wanted a date?

_**Victoria:** _ **Could you be a little less mysterious for a moment? Please?** **It’s like you have access to my deepest, darkest thoughts… But okay, friends drinking coffee it is.**

So that’s how I end up at the Two Whales (because apparently there’s literally nowhere else to go in this place), drinking coffee with Max, talking about anything and everything as we wait for what the future brings. She tells me about how she met her girlfriend, how she thinks of publishing a story about time travel and how she wants us to maybe collaborate on our photography in college (and possibly later in life). Finally, after being a heartless bitch for years, I’ve found a way to just be. And things are finally good.

**Author's Note:**

> So, there we go. My first fanfic. Well done, me.
> 
> I had the idea after watching a youtube video which reminded me of another youtube video which was a compilation of stories from 4chan, I think. So, whoever wrote their pineapple story there, thank you. It's so random that it gets you the "so bad it's good" vibe.
> 
> Oh well. Thanks for any feedback, I will reply to everything. Unless I really don't know what to say. Well, that's me.
> 
> Next time!


End file.
